ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ultimate avatar
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Fusiontrix. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 21:15, 2011 March 27 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Policy Hey you just took my FLAME CHUCK Photo without my permission and used it. Please ask for permission next time and you do have my permission. Also ask before you use anything because if you don't it is stealing and that happens a lot with new users. if you do it again you will get a warning and if again you will be blocked for a week. Please Respond User_ Talk:Batking30 Stan Is Not 10 He's 14!! 21:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Your edits to my video game Although your edits weren't vandalism, I've reverted them, since they weren't necessary. For example, just about everyone here knows that Alan is a Pyronite hybrid (except for users new to Ben 10). I hope you understand. Don't think I did it for no reason. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Drink Beverage! Now with real liquid!) 17:33, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Categories You shouldn't have added all those unnecessary categories to BTMT (Ben 10: Multi Trixes). It's actually spamming, because almost none of those categories made sense on that page. I'm not mad, but close. Please stop. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Drink Beverage! Now with real liquid!) 17:44, April 1, 2011 (UTC) PS. The categories were all removed by another user. Adding Categories Stop adding categories that don't relate to page, I understand you want badges, but stop it, now. Omernoy121 15:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Catagories Of course, if they relate to the page. Omernoy121 15:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Categories #2 hi Ultimate avatar, you should remove the categories that doesn't belong to the page. Like Ken 10: The Game should just be under Video games category and Ken 10 category not Aliens Category or Ghost Alien Categories or Omnitrixes Category. Got it? Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 15:32, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Please stop You're still adding random categories to pages that don't belong. Stop! Also, your Ben 10: The Ultimate Team is way too similar to Ben 10: Multi Trixes. I marked it for deletion. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 11:59, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Profanity Although Umishiru removed your message on his talk page, I still saw it in the page history. Please don't do that, even if it is a joke. For example, you still get arrested for blowing up a building you hate, even if it was a joke, right? (worst-case scenario) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 11:45, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorta Okay, but instead of completely writing episodes, why don't you give me plot ideas? Then I'll make them into episodes and fit them into Season 3's storyline. As for being friends, I try to be with every nice user here. As for becoming an admin, that's a lot harder. I can't make you an admin either. (Only bureaucrats, who have admin abilities, can.) As for badges, that's all something you have to do yourself. Now, you've been adding all kinds of categories to pages, probably to get the category badges, but that's cheating and spamming, so don't do that. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 11:37, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate NRG The Ultimate NRG is my fanfic character and don't dare again to turn it into Alien Access. It is the character of Alien Helpline (AH)Obhi4498 14:58, April 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Episode It sounds good, but I can't accept it. The biggest reason is that Vilgax is dead, and Albedo is now a good guy. Psyphon, however, hasn't really been addressed in the series, and I may not even use him at all (maybe). [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 18:08, April 17, 2011 (UTC) What Did You Change? You've changed some part of my episode Ben 10: Infusion. If it was a spelling error or grammar error or something that's Okay, but I need to know what's different about it because I created it. Stop now!!!!! I thought I told you (along with many other people), stop adding categories to pages!!! All the categories you put don't relate, about four people told you that, so for the last time, stop! I've been seeing you using other people's work and copying it, stop with that too. If you keep doing these things just for badges you will get banned eventually (that happened once already). Omernoy121 04:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin #Mods can't make other people mods. #I'm not a mod. I was one, but only for like, half a day for some reason. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 18:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admins I will not and can not make you and administrator. First of all, we have enough administrators. Second of all, you don't beg to be an administrator. You are given the position if an administrator believes you are qualified. Sorry for the news. Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Alien Creator Contest Sorry but I can't enter. I have like a billion other stuff to do so I can't participate. Lumin8(Talk, Blogs, , Puppet) 21:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Edited Picture You edited someone else's picture, and that's against the rules! The original is below left, yours is below. Although I will leave the picture up, this is a warning for future reference. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 11:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) PS. Access has two C's. Mega Ultimate Wildmutt For Mega Ultimate Wildmutt, you stole someone else's picture for Earthquaker, another alien on here. This is your last chance. If it's reported that you ripped off a picture or added random categories again, I'll have to block you for three days. Ripping off pictures is not accepted here, and by now you should know that. (The same goes for editing others' pictures.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 15:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Watch out You still add categories to pages which they don't relate. I saw you use other people's images, too. Next time you will do something bad you will be banned for a week. Omernoy121 12:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Unrelated Pictures Do not upload pictures that aren't related to Ben 10. You uploaded a picture of three penguins. If you aren't going to put it on your userpage (and that only) I will delete the picture. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay Okay. I'll remove it. But please, make Alien Access less like BTMT. It's too much like it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Spelling For the last time, "access" has two C's. There's nothing majorly wrong with it, but I've already told you about it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 21:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Alien X Wiki I was asked to tell you about this wiki, so here I is! ^^ Please Join: http://alienx.wikia.com I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 00:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 The Ultimate Alien Did you ask Roads or Binkatong about using The Ultimate Alien as your user image? If not this is your last warning before you are banned for a week. I am the user who says Ni! 16:19, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Albedo 10 year old Can I use the picture of 10 year old Albedo for Kurt Negason? Krosskothen (Talk - Blog - ) 20:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Episode That's a great idea. Overlord isn't dead or anything, and in his only cameo appearance, he got away. I've got an idea. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 22:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) PS. Please sign your messages so I don't have to go to my talk page's history to find out who left the message. Okay? Re:Why The Ultimate Alien belongs to Roads. If it is on your documents doesn't mean that it is yours. Roads let you use it though, but the next time you willl need permission from him to use something of him.   i like apples 04:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) My new Wiki Hey check out my new wiki ! It's going to be a story. If you get five others to join, I'll make you an admin! Do you like The Percolating Coffee Guy? If you don't I'll stomp on you as Waybig! So choose wisely. 22:17, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sir Can you give me a link because a *itch blocked me forever on Naruto Fanon and I only created one page, I didn't see any rules. I can't do anything now because I've been blocked. Jonathan (J - U - U) 17:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Art Request You asked for something on the chat, right? What did you ask for again? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 22:46, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: It Was Do you have any sort of description as to what it looks like, or should I just make it up? >w< --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 23:12, July 1, 2011 (UTC) A fusion of which/how many aliens? If it's too much I don't know if I'm going to be able to do it. :/ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 23:21, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ...yeah, I'm sorry, that's too many. o.o; Although since I've reserved you a spot in the requests, you can have something else if you'd like. ^w^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 23:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Leaving Leaving? Why? And please instead of leaving a message on everyone's talk page. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 20:27, July 27, 2011 (UTC) No thanks for the offer. But I'll consider starting BTAA after BTMT is done, but I have another sequel planned. Consider putting it up for adoption. Roads is watching yooooour . 20:38, July 27, 2011 (UTC)